


Enmeshment

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of War, gapfiller, in which I hope Snoke isn't a Draco In Leather Pants, thought invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snoke watches Ben, as well as his parents, and muses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is something separate from my main Broken Edge fic but still in the same verse. Ben is two years old here, and this is mostly a snippet from Snoke's machinations.

There were times over their bond that Ben Solo and Supreme Leader Snoke seemed like a single entity.

Snoke couldn't say he had developed an attachment to the child. He couldn't afford to. In his mission, he couldn't afford to get attached to anyone. There was something in Ben Solo that reminded him uncomfortably of the childhood he had lost, but even these images of happier times, warm houses, two parents who had cared for him -- those images had no place here.

Where he came from

_before the bombings, before I had to flee_

had, for the moment, no place here.

Ben was still curious to learn more about him. He could still feel the tendrils of curiosity in the still-developing mind, _where did you come from?_ and _Who are you?_ Snoke only knew that the answer to it would not be a happy one, and not for a two year old to hear or understand.

_Well, Ben, once upon a time, there was a boy who lived on a planet that was experiencing a war. One day, the boy lost his family under terrible circumstances and was forced to flee..._

But all of that would be in good time. When the boy was older, when the boy was ready to handle the information. When the boy was ready to open his mind to the truth: how corrupt the galaxy was, and how it needed to be fixed so very badly. Ben Solo was still so very young, his potential mostly consisting of levitating objects and accidentally knocking things over in his stronger emotional bursts. The latter seemed to get a worried look from Senator Organa, while Han Solo argued with her about her worries later on. "He's just a kid!" he would say. "For stang's sake, if knocking over stuff when we were kids was a path to the Dark Side, we'd all be running around with red lightsabers, wouldn't we?"

It was one of the few redeeming traits of Han Solo, Snoke found. A man who Snoke mostly had contempt for if only for how frequently he left his young son to go racing -- all out of a ridiculous belief that he was somehow providing for them -- decided to say something at least minisculely sensible.

Otherwise, Snoke thought, he had contempt for Han.

Ben was asleep. Snoke reached through the Force even as Leia slept, and he could feel how storm-tossed her thoughts were. Thoughts about the Senate -- how devoted she was to it, Snoke thought. A patriot to the last. The Senate would not share her sentiments. He had learned that both the Jedi and the Senate would not come for you when you needed them.

Leia stirred, feeling his presence, and Snoke withdrew for the moment. He could still feel her confusion, her bewilderment -- _Was it just my imagination? Was it --_

He would see Ben again tomorrow. Talk to him. Perhaps explain more about who he really was. And over time, Ben would grow to understand his true potential and stand by Snoke.

After all, a perfect combination of Light ability and Dark ability, a perfect balance -- that was the key to balance that Snoke was looking for. The key to stability.

And besides, when stability was achieved, wouldn't any leader want at least someone to rule it with?


End file.
